


End Up Here

by louistomlinsons



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy!Kink, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louistomlinsons/pseuds/louistomlinsons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is needy and calls Louis 'daddy.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	End Up Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1dsoupforthesoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dsoupforthesoul/gifts).



Harry whines, low in sound and pitch. He pushes his hips down onto Louis’ fingers, the sheets fisted so tightly in his hands that his knuckles are turning white. Louis, three fingers deep in Harry, twists his wrist just so, a surprised gasp leaving Harry’s lips.

“Oh please, Louis, please,” Harry begs, releasing the sheets with one hand to wipe the sweat off his forehead and push back his fringe that has fallen into his eyes. He just wants Louis inside of him, that’s all he wants any more. He doesn’t know what else to want, what else to need, what else to feel.

“Ssh, baby,” Louis whispers, running a calming hand down Harry’s flushed stomach. Harry wiggles, because Louis’ feather light touch tickles. “I’m going to take care of you.”

Harry closes his eyes, throws back his head, and moans, long and drawn out. It always gets to him when Louis talks like that.

Louis bends down to suck on the milky, white skin of Harry’s exposed throat. Normally, he’s not allowed to leave marks, but they have a few days off, and the mark should at least be faded by then. He sits back to admire the bruise already forming, twisting his fingers just so inside of Harry.

Harry lets out another whine, forehead scrunched up and mouth parted slightly. When Louis pulls out his fingers, wiping them on the sweat drenched bed sheets, Harry hisses, hole clenching and empty feeling.

“Please,” he begs again, hips thrusting into the empty air. His cock sits heavy on his stomach, leaking pre cum. Louis takes his time running his hands down Harry’s chest and stomach again, tweaking his nipples and feeling the way the muscles contract under his damp palms. Or maybe it’s Harry’s skin that’s damp. Probably both.

Finally, Louis reaches to the empty bed beside them, grabbing the packet of lube and generously rubbing it on himself. Harry growls, animal in sound, as he watches Louis pump his length.

“Fuck me, please,” Harry continues to beg, worrying his plump bottom lip between his teeth and panting heavily. “I just need you, Louis. Please, need you. Want you filling me up, so good with your big cock. You always fuck me so good. Want you to come inside me. I want to be able to feel you for weeks.”

“Christ, Harry,” Louis breathes, leaning down, one hand gripping the sheets next to Harry’s head, the other guiding his cock to Harry’s stretched hole. “Gonna make me come before I’m even inside of you, with your filthy words.”

Harry can only pant in reply, the tip of Louis’ cock just barely brushing against his hole. Finally, Louis slowly begins to thrust in, knowing Harry can take whatever he gives him, but also he wants torture Harry. When Louis’ hips are finally cradled against Harry’s arse, he peppers sweet kisses on Harry’s face, just a light dusting of lips against the younger boy’s skin as Louis shallowly rocks his hips, just barely moving.

“Fuck, Louis,” Harry says, closing his eyes and Louis sucks another mark onto his neck. “If you don’t fuck me hard right now, I’m going to push you back and ride you so hard you see fucking stars.”

Louis sucks in a harsh, shaking breath and frames Harry’s head with his hands as he pulls out and slams back in. Harry lets out a relieved hiss of, “Yes,” and moans in satisfaction. Louis kind of wants to bottle that sound and keep it for when he’s lonely.

Louis begins thrusting faster, pulling out so just the head of his cock is still in Harry. He slams their bodies together, the bed shaking and head board banging against the wall, combined with the sound of their skin slapping. It’s like the soundtrack of sex, Louis thinks. Except, he’s not in his right mind and he knows he’ll regret that thought later.

“Oh yes, Louis,” Harry moans in ecstasy, eyes squeezed shut tight as his hands find their way to Louis’ back, nails digging into the soft skin.

“Fuck, Harry, you feel so good around me,” Louis says, leaning down to nip at Harry’s ear lobe, tugging and stretching the skin roughly with his teeth. “Mmm, the best thing is, no matter how many times I fuck you, you’ll still be as tight as the first time.”

“Yeah, fuck, Louis,” Harry moans, eye squeezed shut tightly in pleasure. “Fuck me harder, please. Just fuck me harder. Oh, need it, please.”

“So polite,” Louis teasingly whispers, breath tickling Harry’s bare skin. “So I guess I have to give you what you want, don’t I?”

Harry nods his assent, eyes opening to stare into Louis’ own sparkling blue eyes, darkened by lust. “Yes, please, Lou, give it to me. Please, I need you to fuck me so hard that I can’t even walk.”

Louis responds by sucking on the pale, exposed skin of Harry’s pale neck and thrusting his hips quicker, the sound of skin hitting skin louder than before, filling up every crevice of the room. It’s almost overwhelming, Harry’s moans, their skin slapping together, and Louis’ grunts. It almost drowns them, choking them with a rough hand on their throats.

“Oh,” Harry gasps, as Louis hits that sweet spot inside of him, tipping his head back and letting out a particularly drawn out moan. “Louis, you’re gonna make me come. Make me come so hard.”

“Yeah baby,” Louis encourages, supporting himself with only one forearm as he wraps the other around Harry’s cock, tugging it in time with his thrusts. “Come for me, baby.”

Harry only lasts a few more thrusts and quick pumps before he falls over the edge, and he drowns. Drowns in the feeling of Louis, who continues to pound into him as he seeks his own release.

“Come on, Lou,” Harry pleads, voice hoarse and wrecked. “Want you to come in me. Please, need you filling me up with your delicious come.”

And with Harry’s words, Louis comes as well, spilling hotly inside of Harry as his thrusts lose rhythm and falter, before finally halting. He pulls out, both wincing at the sensitivity, and kisses Harry’s cheek, reaching for an article of clothing to clean them both off.

“Fuck, Harry,” Louis says, laying down next to his boyfriend, snuggling closer to his chest. He smells the distinct scent of Harry, the cologne he uses, the sweat from the sex they just had, and Louis’ shampoo. “Christ. I swear you’re trying to kill me.”

Harry rolls his head towards Louis and smiles lazily. “Round two?”

“You might just kill me, Harry,” Louis says, smile softly tugging at the corners of his lips. “Give me a moment, yeah?”

“No,” Harry whimpers, “need you now. Need you to fuck me or something. Feel empty.”

“I should get you a butt plug,” Louis teases, but he actually stores that idea away because maybe he really should get Harry a butt plug. “Finger yourself for me, baby, let me watch. Let me watch you get ready.”

Harry whines and nods his head, reaching blindly for the lube as he grabs Louis’ hand and squeezes it firmly. “I love you.”

Louis smiles sweetly at his boyfriend, who is trying to use just one hand to squirt lube onto his fingers. “I love you, too.”

Louis takes the lube from Harry and squirts it onto his own fingers, untangling his hand from Harry’s. “Get on your stomach for me, love.”

Harry complies, always eager to please. He rests his head on his folder arms, arching his back. He wiggles his hips teasingly and turns his head to smirk at Louis, who’s admiring the view he has of Harry. 

“Want me to spank you?” Louis asks, all signs of teasing vanished from his face. “Want me to hit you hard? Make your skin red and leave my hand print on your ass?”

Harry nods rapidly, wanting nothing more than that and for Louis to finger him. 

Louis leans in close, wrapping the hand not covered in lube around the hair at the nape of Harry’s neck. He gives a short, sharp tug and whispers, “too bad.”

Harry whines, in the back of his throat and low in sound. He sounds pleading and desperate, shifting his hips to get something, anything. “God, Louis, please.”

“Shut up,” Louis commands, thrusting one finger into Harry’s abused hole. “We’re not going to do what you want. We’re going to do things my way, for my pleasure. Understand?”

“Yes,” Harry hisses, trying to slowly drag his hips against the bed beneath him, searching for friction as Louis slips in another finger and begins to scissor them. “Oh god, Louis. Yours fingers feel so good, love the way you open me up. Love how I still need to be opened up even though you’ve already fucked me once.”

Louis moans quietly, breathing heavily in pants. “Are you good?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Harry says, dragging his cock against the sheets, damp from their sweat and come mixture. “I’m good. Please fuck me again, make me come even harder than before.”

Louis takes his time pouring lube into his hand and lathering it onto his cock, pumping his fist and moaning exaggeratedly, teasing Harry. Harry can only whine and pant loudly, dripping his head back onto his folded arms. “You want me to fuck you, slut?”

“Yes,” Harry hesitates before adding, “daddy. Please fuck me hard, daddy. I’m your little slut.”

“Oh shit,” Louis says, faltering for a sparse moment before sliding the tip of his cock into Harry, torturously slow. “Say it again.”

“Daddy,” Harry pleads as Louis tugs sharply on the hair at the nape of his neck. “Harder, please.”

Louis raises one day and brings it down onto Harry’s bum, gripping the skin there tightly, digging his nails in just enough to leave little crescent marks as he begins to fuck Harry harder. “Shut up, slut. You don’t get to speak.”

“Yes, daddy,” Harry says defiantly. 

“What did I say?” Louis says, bringing his hand down again to leave a stinging red hand print on Harry’s otherwise unmarked flesh. “I said be quiet.”

Harry nods his head, whining in the back of his throat as Louis pounds into him from behind. Louis hits him again and it only brings him closer to the edge.

“Daddy, I’m so close,” Harry says, voice broken. “Please let me come. Please, daddy.”

Louis slows his thrusts and slaps Harry one last time before thrusting particularly hard and hitting that spot inside of Harry. “Yeah, come for me, baby. Come so hard all over yourself for Daddy.”

Harry shakes and shoots his load across his chest and into the sheets below him, staining it further. Feeling Harry tighten around him, Louis speeds up his thrusts and is coming in a matter of seconds, falling heavily onto Harry’s back, panting heavily in the damp skin there. Finally, he pulls out, planting gentle kisses against Harry’s spine as the younger boy winces. 

“You okay?” Louis asks, wiping them both off once again. 

“Yeah,” Harry says with a soft, loving smile, pulling Louis in for a sweet kiss. “We need to do that again.”

Louis pretends to be annoyed but mostly comes across as fond. “Give me thirty minutes to recover.”

“You’re just going to fall asleep!” Harry teases. “Like the old man you are.”

Louis weakly slaps at Harry’s chest, rolling over into his arms. “Then wake me up. I seriously just need thirty minutes to recover, you insatiable bastard.”

Harry smirks slyly. “I’ll top this time so you don’t have to do any work.”

Louis pretends to think about it, leaning in to place a quick peck on Harry’s lips. 

“Deal.”


End file.
